


Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors

by Hopedruid



Category: Hannibal (TV), Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Bi!Blythe, Disturbing Themes, Homophobic Language, Serial Killer!Blythe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Blythe was crazy before she started hearing animal's voices.





	Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors

Blythe was freaked out. Sure she had killed a few people and had seen some pretty awful shit, both in waking hours and in her dreams and fantasies. However, the idea that she would start hearing animals talk to her was...outside the realm of her thinking. She was a sociopath sure but not delusional. Blythe had the muted emotions and lack of empathy. Besides her recent conversations with animals...she had no other symptoms of psychosis or delusional thinking. Blythe was no more paranoid than the average serial killer. She certainly wasn't taking a plummet emotionally or mentally and remained perfectly rational about this situation.

Plus the animals told her truths that she couldn't have known. So she guessed she could just hear animals talking now or had a complete break from reality and was really drolling in a mental hospital somewhere. Either way she should treat this as real and avoid sticking her head in the sand.

That would likely only cause more problems.

Instead, she would have to act rationally and pragmatically like the good doctor had taught her. How could she use this?

A smirk crossed her lips. She could think of a few ways.

Blythe had taken time to ally herself with a few normal-seeming friends. Ok well the boy was probably gay and the red head had pinged as a lesbian too, but that was fine for the purposes of appearing non-sociopathic. She cared very little about what the dull-witted masses thought about her sexuality. As long as she was given a modicum of respect within her chosen profession, and was thought of as harmless, she could keep doing what she was doing for a long time. It was a very simple issue of compartmentalization. Innocent, sweet fashionistas with a diverse group of friends don't get accused of multiple murders. Loners with marked sexual deviancy and a large interest in serial killer memorabilia and horror movies do.

This whole pet business complicated it. On the plus side, Animals used to hate her and now they very much didn't. Which is good because people were a superstitious lot even if they pretended otherwise, and animals (even well-behaved animals) randomly hating her for no reason, strikes people as a thing that is "off". On the other hand, she now had to keep yet another secret. As if her interest in women and homicide weren't enough, she could also talk to supposedly non-intelligent beings. Thankfully she had used LPS' daycare pet hoard as an information gathering resource. It made things alot easier on her. After the death of her latest "friend", she had been scouting out a new target. Specifically, a customer that had been coming to the pet shop. Another 20 something college student. Pretty, and had a bit of a resemblance to her mother. Why that was such a turn on for her, Blythe didn't know.

Then again she didn't know why murder turned her on either, it just did. Lector had taught her that self-hatred, or trying to change herself, or repressing her desires was just...wrong.

After finding out that this college girl had no friends, lived in a shitty apartment off campus, and was generally pretty vulnerable she decided she would make her, her next play date. Now Lector had taught her several ways to knock a person out. The most reliable and easiest to manage would be to knock her out with drugs, however Blythe's favorite was sneaking up behind a girl and putting them in a sleeper hold. After a few struggles filled moments they would be out like a light and Blythe would be able to savor the fantasy that these women were her beloved friends.

So when the night had finally arrived she did just that after having to wait a few hours in her apartment.

"It's ok sweetie. I got you right here. You'll be just fine. The two of us are going to have a wonderful time." Blythe whispered in her ear. She could smell the womans long brown hair. She used some sort of fruity shampoo that was utterly intoxicating. The outfit her friend was wearing was pretty cute, a sort of legging, skirt and blouse combo that hugged her frame nicely. It was like a proper date night.

By the time she woke up, she was already tied to a chair with tape over her absolutely beautiful lips. Blythe couldn't help but steal a few kisses before she put tape over them. The thought that she would be the last person who kissed her gave Blythe a tingling feeling that worked it's way from her stomach to her groin. This would be such a delightful, wonderful, extraordinary night.

"Good morning sweetie. You had a nice little nap there didn't you? Please don't struggle or try and scream. I am pretty experienced at all this, so there is no way I would make such a rookie mistake." Blythe said. That didn't stop her though. They always struggled for a bit. Blythe just had to give her time to realize the utter hopelessness of her situation. The time that took varied, for this one it was around seven minutes.

"All settled down. Good. Now the two of us have a very intimate connection. One you didn't realize when you set foot in LPS. You know what that is?" Blythe asked. A flash of recognition passed through the woman's eyes briefly, before settling back into scared, helpless confusion.

"Of course not. You see we truly are sisters of a sort, aren't we? Fellow disciples of Sappho. Fellow travelers down the delta of Venus. Citizens of the isle of Lesbos. Got it? We both like girls." Blythe said to her friend with a smile. The woman shuddered and tears began streaming down her eyes.

"For me, I still have a bit of a thing for guys. You are however, 100% dyke. Not a single heterosexual bone in your body. You see that puts you in very special company. The other girls I have done this to have all been unfortunately straight. Why they would ever be heterosexual I can never understand, I mean guys are ok from time to time but come on now. Only a woman knows how to really please another woman." Blythe slide her hand over the girls knee. Striking up another fit from her, before it collapsed once again into tears of despair.

"I know. It seems you have had a hard time accepting this right? All your lesbian porn was hidden pretty deep huh? Come on, in this day and age the worst things that happen to us are all in high school. Besides for a few weirdos and crazies, nobody cares about who you want in your bedroom. We have people who can actually set others on fire with a thought and others who drink blood. Nobody has time to bug us about what gets us off. I even bet you're a virgin which is just...sad. You never really took the chance to really enjoy yourself and now your going to die." Blythe said. Once the words sunk in, shudders proceeded to erupt once again from the womans body. Gods above,women were so beautiful when they cried.

"This will all be over fast dear. The actual act...will be quick. Honestly, if I didn't have to kill you, if that wasn't what gave me true, deep satisfaction...I wouldn't do it. I am a sociopath, which means I don't feel emotions as strongly as the rest of you. That doesn't mean I am immune to them. I pity you I really do, and from what I can tell you are a lovely person. I know this isn't ideal circumstances. You didn't choose this and you have to be bound in an uncomfortable position...but please try to enjoy your last moments on earth. I am going to go into my ritual mode now." Blythe said and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them she no longer seemed to be the detached serial killer. Instead, she was a sweet and happy girl.

"Hello sweetie. It's so wonderful to see you. You are the best girlfriend ever. What did I do to deserve you? Besides being charming and exceptionally good looking? Awww, that's really sweet of you to say honey." Blythe started into her spiel, brushing the girls hair and looking into her eyes. She loved this girl's hair, Blythe just had to take a clipping of it. Thankfully she kept scissors in her kill kit for such an occasion.

Blythe kept this going for a couple hours. Stretching their time together out. During the last few hours, the other girl seemed to even relax, enjoying Blythe's gentle affections. Intellectually Blythe knew that she was simply disassociating from this rather traumatic event. But Blythe would rather think that the girl and her shared a special connection.

A connection that was ended when Blythe slit her throat with a knife. Still, she would never forget this one. Though in truth that didn't make this girl particularly special, Blythe didn't want to forget anyone. As sick and twisted as this whole thing was, and deep down she knew how fucked up her ritualized murders were, she truly wanted to think that they were friends of a sort. After all they did share their last moments with her, even if it wasn't by choice, that made her part of them.

As per usual, Blythe snuck back up into her room and pleasured herself to the thought of what had just transpired. Then she fell asleep, content in the knowledge that the police would never find her body. Unfortunately, she didn't yet have the skills Lector did, so she was unable to try cooking and eating her victims, Dr. Lector's meals had always been so good. And wouldn't that be just the ultimate connection? Regardless, her friend was in a safe and special place, one that perfectly fit her masters criteria. That night Blythe didn't dream, she rarely did. Instead, she floated aimlessly til morning on a tide of satisfaction. After a couple of weeks of peace, that itch would come back and she would have to begin her hunt anew. For now, though her twisted desires were sated.


End file.
